The Lost Treasure of Ancient Greece
The Lost Treasure of Ancient Greece is a puzzle game released by LEGO for the Adventurers theme. Gameplay The story starts at Johnny's office during a cold, rainy day. A telegram arrives for both Johnny and Pippin from Dr. Kilroy, telling them to come to Greece at once. As they leave the office, Sam Sinister finds the telegram in the waste bin and decides to follow Johnny and Pippin. In Greece, Johnny tells the myth of King Minos and the Minotaur. Dr. Kilroy reveals a vase piece showing a map to the Labyrinth of the Minotaur, and possibly the Sacred Golden Bull of Ancient Greece. Johnny volunteers to go deep sea diving to find the rest of the vase. Game 1: Vase Hunting In the first game, a player must control Johnny to find the missing vase piece. In order to find it, Johnny must collect pieces of treasure while avoiding electric eels. Once the player collects enough treasure points, the vase piece will appear and the game is finished. If the player runs out of oxygen, then points are deducted from the score. At the end of the game, the Adventurers piece together the vase pieces to reveal a map to the Island of the Labyrinth. As they go to find a boat to the island, Sam confronts Johnny and steals the map away from the group. Thankfully, Pippin's photographic memory leads them to the Island, albeit after Sam arrives first. Game 2: Minotaur Maze Using the arrow keys, the player controls the Adventurers as they walk through the maze, picking up items such as gold, ropes and three keys, all the while avoiding both Sam Sinister and the Minotaur. If the Adventurers come in contact with the Minotaur, they get scared away and run around in a frenzy. If the Adventurers come into contact with Sam, their findings are stolen and they have to find them all over again. At the end of the maze is a mural showing an island where the Golden Bull is hidden. Using keys from the maze, the mural breaks away to reveal an exact match to an island in the distance. After the Adventurers depart for the island, Sam emerges from the maze and spies on the Adventurers as they make their way to the Island. Game 3: Mountain Climbing Taking control of Johnny, the player uses the arrow keys to navigate him up the Island's mountain cliff, avoiding falling rocks and close-flying birds. Coming into contact with the aforementioned cause Johnny to lose his grip and fall, making the player start at the previous checkpoint. Should Johnny fall three times, the player has to start at the beginning of the cliff. Along the way, Johnny's thirst must be quenched using water from birds' nests on the cliff. After Johnny makes it to the top of the cliff, Sam flies to the island using a jetpack. However, the jetpack fails and Sam crashes into bushes on the cliff peak. Using ropes, Johnny ties him in place as he enters the Temple of the Golden Bull. Game 4: Temple Four-Across Inside the Temple of the Golden Bull, Johnny meets the Keeper of the Golden Bull who places one final obstacle for the Adventurer to conquer. The game involves placing plates on a board alongside the guardian. If the player gets to four-across before the Keeper, then the game is won. If not, then the player must re-start. Three different plates are used in the game: uncracked (unbreakable), slightly cracked (break after three on top) and heavily cracked (break after two on top). Upon winning, the Golden Bull is revealed to Johnny. At the bottom of the cliff, Dr. Kilroy plans to put the Golden Bull in the Museum's display of Ancient Artifacts. After Pippin wonders about Sam, Johnny reassures her that he won't be in their way for a while, pulling away to a bound and gagged Sam on top of the mountain as the game ends. Trivia * The man in the sailboat is Dash from the Alpha Team online games, wearing white clothing. * Sam Sinister's boat is the same as the one used by the Alpha Team Agents in the Evil Music online game. * Sam Sinister's outfit combines both his Egypt and Dino Island clothing with his Orient Expedition top hat. Category:Online Games Category:Adventurers